


Said if you kiss a boy, I'm gonna shoot you dead

by Anneneedshelp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Amara Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Movie Night, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Resurrected John Winchester, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneneedshelp/pseuds/Anneneedshelp
Summary: Dean was never as pulled to Amara as he should've, so she gives him the one thing that could destroy what he loves.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Said if you kiss a boy, I'm gonna shoot you dead

**Author's Note:**

> (title from Parents by Yungblud)
> 
> I heard a verse from Parents and thought of this, so I wrote it instead of studying for my history test. 
> 
> Mentions the movie Skeleton Twins, 10/10 recommend Bill Hader and Kristen Wiig are amazing in it.

Dean Winchester shouldn't be able to resist Amara. His body, his soul, his entire being should be drawn to her. So she couldn’t figure why Dean was only slightly pulled towards her. How he could plan and (attempt to) execute a plan on how to kill her. But after she was reunited with her brother, she noticed something click. Castiel. Dean always ran to Castiel first. He was in love. And Amara could see that no matter what either of them did, they would always return to one another. Rage had overflowed her, that fucking angel had kept her from destroying the world. But then she realized what could get them apart.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Dean, to repay you for giving me back my brother,” Amara smiled innocently at Dean, holding hands with Chuck. “I will give you back what you want.” Dean could’ve sworn he saw a glimmer of malice flash in Amara’s eye, but ignored it as he watched the two entities disappear in front of him. 

“What in th’ hell does that mean?” He muttered under his breath. He ran a bloodied hand through his hair, sighing tiredly. This had been a confusing day. Dean wanted to get back into the bunker, to grab a beer, to just lie down in his memory foam bed. He turned to walk back to Baby but stopped abruptly.

“Dean?” a gruff voice called from the tall grass. “Where am I?” Covered in dirt, John Winchester stumbled onto the road. Dean’s eyes widened in shock (or fear, or joy, he was too tired to think). This had to have been what Amara meant by “giving him back what he wants.” If Dean was being completely honest, having his dad back wouldn’t be on the top of that list, but he supposed that he did miss his father. Dean shook off his doubts and ran over to help John. The gruff older man brushed off the dirt and listened as Dean explained what he thought was going on.

“So angels, God, God’s sister apparently… they’re all real?” John snorted, crossing his arms as Dean drove Baby back to the bunker. Dean nodded. “And this… Amara chick pulled me outta the afterlife to what, parent you boys again? Damn Dean, you and Sammy are older than I was when I had you, so what the hell do you still need me for?” Dean’s grip on the wheel tightened slightly, and his back tensed.

“I dunno dad,” he said. “Amara brought you back, not me. Maybe you could hunt again? We’ve got this great bunker now, good water pressure, a working kitchen-”

“So my boys are being coddled now apparently.” John grumbled under his breath. Dean’s face flushed red. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Dean’s bad mood evaporated slightly when he saw Cas at the bunker. He couldn’t help but break out in a tender smile as the trenchcoated angel grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace. He felt grounded by Cas’s grip on him, and he melted into the hug, enveloped by the familiar warmth. But he could feel John’s judgemental eyes burn into his back, and he loosened his grip to pat Cas on the shoulder. 

“Dean.” John’s voice dripped with venom. “Who’s your friend here?” Dean laughed awkwardly, trying to pretend like Cas wasn't staring at him in awe. 

“This is Castiel,” he said, gesturing to the man next to him. “He’s m- our resident angel.” Dean motioned at John. “Cas, this is John.” Cas’s face darkened briefly, then he nodded, understanding.

“Mr. Winchester,” he reached out a hand. “I have heard much about you.” he shook the man’s hand stiffly before turning back to Dean, a questioning look on his face. “Dean, last we met, you were going to your death. What’s going on?” Dean smiled tiredly and reached for a bottle of whiskey. He poured three glasses and set them on the table before slumping into a chair. He gestured for the other two men to sit as well. Cas sat next to Dean, John across the table, eyes narrowed at how close they were. Dean explained what had happened to Cas, and then they explained what happened over the last 10 years to John. The oldest Winchester eventually went off to sleep, asking Dean to find him a room.

“So, this ‘Castiel,’ he’s your sort of adopted brother huh?” he asked Dean as they walked through the hallways. Dean coughed, but nodded curtly. “That's good, that's good. You boys always did need someone always looking after you. Jus’ don’t get too close to ‘em.” Dean stopped, surprised at the change of tone.

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t think I didn’t see how you kept lookin’ over at ‘em,” His tone stayed flat, although the words held more malice. “You made mistakes as a young’un, thought I had beat that outta ya’. You’re a grown-ass man Dean, and I won’t have a homo as a son.” Dean looked at his feet and swallowed nervously.

“Yeah dad, of course.” he pointed to the room John would be staying in. The man strutted in and firmly shut the door in Dean’s face. Dean closed his eyes and pulled in a shuddering breath. He did remember his “mistakes,” and their consequences. He tried to stay calm as he walked back to the kitchen, where Cas was fiddling with his glas. The angel looked up at Dean’s entrance, and immediately knew something was wrong.

“Dean?” Cas stood up and worriedly strode over to Dean. “What happened? Did he say something? Did he do something?” Cas’s eyes searched Dean’s face, looking for an answer. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the angel’s concern. Since he raised him from hell, Cas knew everything about Dean’s past. Including John.

“Calm down buddy,” Dean gently laughed. “I’ll be fine. It’s just… gonna take some gettin’ used to y’know? Having dad back.” He patted Cas on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about me, we gotta focus on findin’ Sammy.” Cas gave him another concerned look, but sat back down at the table. Dean gave him a final reassuring look, then headed to his room to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dean adjusted to having his father around quickly, he had to. The three of them worked day and night on finding Sam. With a task to focus on, John got along fine with Dean and Cas. He was cold and judgemental, sure, but he was able to put his own feelings behind to save his son. The problems started after they got Sam back from the clutches of the British Men of Letters. John just didn’t have a place in their day-to-day lives anymore. 

“Hey hey!” Dean called cheerfully. “Movie night!” Dean couldn’t take the uncomfortableness between them and John, so he proposed Friday Movie nights. So far it had worked fine to take off one awkwardly silent night, they could all turn off their brain and watch something for two hours. “Cas, it’s your pick tonight right?” Cas nodded excitedly, running the bowl of popcorn over to the couch. Dean hopped over the top of it to collapse next to him. John’s eyes flickered over silently, but they didn’t notice. “What’re we watchin’ tonight Cas?” the angel had picked Skeleton Twins, and informed the group that they should be ready to cry.

As the movie played, John kept noticing the looks between Dean and Cas. It was small but it was there. Dean was the first to quickly glance at the angel sprawled next to him as the camera panned to see Milo holding a picture of him and his boyfriend. Dean’s hand brushing over his shoulder as Milo fiddled with the copper whale given to him by his first love. Dean and Cas were in their own world, John glaring in from outside. Sam was just enjoying the beautiful performances from Kristen Wiig and Bill Hader, and pointedly ignoring the tension in the room. Cas was right, it was a sad movie. Sam, Dean, and Cas sniffled at the flashbacks, and tears rolled down their faces as Maggie tried to drown herself. But John kept his piercing glare at how close Dean and Cas had shifted throughout the movie.

Dean had fallen asleep on the couch by the end of the movie, and Cas gently lay a blanket over him as everyone went to sleep. Dean was woken up early the next morning by John.

“Goddammit boy,” the man growled as he kicked at Dean’s leg for him to stand up. He grabbed Dean’s sleeve roughly and pulled him into a closed-off room. “You’ve gone soft since I left. I shoulda’ known this Castiel was bad for you, if i was ‘ere, I’da kicked his ass out the door ‘soon as he walked into your life. Son, you ain’t had a good beating in too long.” Dean’s eyes flashed with terror as he realized what was happening. John held him against the wall, fist slamming into his face. Dean crumpled, hunching over and desperately holding up his hands in order to stop the blows.

Suddenly, as John pulled back to catch his breath, Cas was right in between them, glaring at John. The man stopped in surprise, but wasn’t able to ask how before the angel had grabbed his arm and twisted it sharply. John was a strong old man, but he was no match for an angel. Cas put him to sleep before he had another chance to act. Then he dropped down to hold Dean.

“Dean,” he whispered soothingly into the man’s ear. “Shhhh, don’t worry. I’ve got you.” he stroked Dean’s head comfortingly before pulling him to his feet. Cas wrapped an arm around him and helped him through the bunker into his room. Dean fell down onto his bed, and Cas sat beside him. He kept threading his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Cas I-” Dean stammered. Cas smiled softly down at him. Dean breathed in deeply, then sat up next to Cas. “Cas, I’m done letting John walk all over me.” Cas nodded, unsure where this was heading. “Cas, I… I love you.” Dean grabbed the angel’s face and pulled it against his. Cas looked surprised, but then melted into the kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders and rolled him on top of him. Cas deepened the kiss, hungrily biting Dean’s lower lip. Dean moaned softly and pushed the trench coat off of Cas. Then he stopped. 

“Wait Cas,” he pulled back and put a hand on Cas’s chest. “We should do something.” he smirked and Cas grinned.

“Hey dad!” Dean shouted at his father’s sleeping body, waking him up. John took in their disheveled appearance, Cas’s missing coat, and his face darkened. Dean noticed. “Go fuck yourself.” he sneered at John. “We expect you to be out of the bunker by lunchtime.” Cas added in helpfully, before going in to lick a stripe up Dean’s neck. Dean shuddered. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and Cas picked him up easily. Cas used his grace to slam the door shut behind. The angel gripped Dean’s ass as he carried them to Dean’s room to continue where they had left off.


End file.
